Archduke Island
An island in the Kingdom of Wolfheart. Geography The Archduke Island is an island off the coast of the Kingdom of Wolfheart.Chapter 1031 Background Archduke Island is a part of the Kingdom of Wolfheart. It was the domain of Archduke Morgan before he died. His daughter, Heidi Morgan was the leader of a witch organisation in the island called Bloodfang Association.Chapter 597 However, after the church eliminated the influence of the witches within the Kingdom of Wolfheart one by one except for the Bloodfang Association, Heidi and her organisation fled the island and went to Sleeping Island in the Fjords, in the hopes of gaining more manpower to be able to fight against the church in the future.Chapter 537 Chronology After the church's army was defeated in the Coldwind Ridge, Farrina from the church retreated from New Holy City along with the rest of the Judgement Army to re-establish the church on Archduke Island, following the orders of the acting pope Tucker Thor who had died. However, after learning the fall of Hermes, the bishop on Archduke Island betrayed the church and declared himself as the Earl of Archduke Island with the support of the local nobles. To secure his position he hanged the messengers from the church, causing many to leave the Judgement Army. Farrina and the rest of the army was unable to make a move against the former bishop for a while as he also had a group of God's Punishment Warriors in his hand. When Farrina finally led her troops against Lorenzo, she failed to kill him and became his captive. Though Lorenzo's losses were also great, as after the battle he only had 2-3 of his God's Punishment Warriors left capable out of the previous 20 whom he was heavily relying on to keep his position of Earl in the island. To replenish his forces of God's Punishment Warriors, he desperately tried to get the method of creating them from Farrina by torturing her without any success as she also didn't know the method herself.Chapter 1056 Upon learning the king of the Kingdom of Graycastle, Roland, was sending people to Cage Mountain, he assumed Roland was looking for the treasures from the Cursed Temple, one of which he got his hands on that was said to be able to create a deadly ray. He had been unable to figure out how the treasure works, but as Roland seemed to know of them, he must know how to use them. And if Lorenzo could finally use the weapon, it would be very beneficial to him. Thus, he sent his butler, Hagrid, to Cage Mountain, in hopes of learning more about the treasure from Roland's men in secret.Chapter 1057 When a former Judgement Warrior, Joe, who used to accompany Farrina before she led the attack on Lorenzo, learned about Lorenzo's arrangement, he decided to inform Graycastle about the treasure Lorenzo might have, so that he could have a chance to save Farrina.Chapter 1058 After Joe informed Sean, the chief guard of Roland, who was responsible for the expedition in the Cage Mountain, of the situation; Hagrid, who was also in Thorn Town, was caught and interrogated.Chapter 1092 Upon Roland's approval of Sean's plan which was sent to Roland shortly afterwards, a small team headed to Archduke Island to defeat Lorenzo. The most notable members of the team were Sean, Joe, Hagrid, and two God's Punishment Witches: Zooey and Betty.Chapter 1108 They succeeded in killing Lorenzo in his bedroom without sustaining any damage themselves, and returned to Graycastle with the treasure, namely the Magic Ceremony Cube, and Farrina, who was still alive but badly injured due to Lorenzo's torture.Chapter 1116 References Category:Locations Category:Kingdom of Wolfheart Category:Cities